Drunken Lust
by Shiek 2
Summary: One night at Nickys, Reid gets drunk and confessions are made. Pairings: AaronReid and RyanTyler. SLASH don't like don't read! One shot. I do believe this is the first story I've written that doesn't any have Reid torture in it. XD


Okay. This idea just hit me! I can't believe I'm actually writing a AaronReid pairing, but I couldn't leave the thought alone. So here it is lol. Beware as it prolly sucks. It's also slashy!! I gave you fair warning! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

Aaron eyed Reid from out of the corner of his eye as he leaned down to take a shot at the pool ball. Reid swore loudly when the ball rolled into one of the slots. Aaron smirked and gloated, because that shot had just won him the game.

"Sorry, Garwin. Looks like I win. Pay up." Aaron said his smirk growing wider when Reid grumbled and handed him the cash. He watched as Reid sulked off towards the bar counter and got a beer. Aaron had liked the blonde bad-boy for quite some time, but he masked it by getting into fights with him and pissing him off all the time. He decided to go hang out with Ryan, but keep an eye on Reid at the same time. Ryan, his best friend, knew of his feelings towards Reid.

"Why don't you just tell him? It'd be easier for both of you." Ryan said glancing over at the bar, where Reid was sitting chugging down another beer.

"I don't know. I don't think he would ever feel the same way so I'm gonna put as much distance between us as possible." Aaron said sighing deeply.

"How do you know he won't return your feelings?" Ryan asked recalling the conversation he had had with his boyfriend, Tyler, earlier.

"Be cause he's with a new girl every week! He's probably slept with more girls than anyone could ever imagine!" Aaron said glaring at a girl that sauntered up to Reid, trying to catch his attention. Reid didn't pay any attention to her though, he was more interested in drinking.

"Are you so sure he's slept with someone before?" Ryan asked hinting towards the truth.

"You mean?" Aaron asked his eyes widening.

"Yup. _The_ Reid Garwin is a virgin." Ryan said, grinning at Aaron's very shocked expression. Aaron couldn't believe it.

"Who told you that?! Tyler?" Aaron asked wanting to see if it was ture.

"Yeah. I wasn't _supposed_ to tell anyone but considering the circumstances, I figured it would be okay." Ryan said looking up as Tyler made his way over to them. He smiled brightly at him.

"Hey baby. You ready to go?" Ryan asked standing.

"Yeah. Hey Aaron. You gonna tell Reid anytime soon?" Tyler asked with a huge grin on his face. Aaron blushed.

"What do you tell each other _everything_?!"

"Pretty much. See ya later Aaron. Let's go baby." Ryan said wrapping an arm around Tyler's slender waist and leaving. Aaron smiled at the happy couple as they left. He looked back over towards Reid, who was now so drunk he was giggling like a school girl and almost falling off his chair. He looked for Caleb and Pogue, but the two had already left. Aaron sighed and made his way over to the bar.

"Kid, do you got someone that can take you home?" Nicky asked Reid as Aaron walked up. Reid opened his mouth to say 'no' but Aaron interrupted him.

" I'll take him home Nicky." Aaron said helping Reid up. Nicky nodded and went back to his business. Aaron lead the intoxicated Reid outside.

"You know Aaron, I like you. Your a good guy." Reid said looking up at Aaron through his drunken haze.

"Reid shut up."

"No I mean it. I like you so much I could kiss you." Reid said reaching up and kissing Aaron passionately on the lips. Aaron's eyes widened in shock. Reid pulled back and grinned stupidly. "See how much I like you?"

"You know Reid, I like you too." Aaron said seductively.

"Oh really? Do tell." Reid said grinning. Aaron smirked as they stepped into an alley wall. He pressed Reid up against the wall and kissed him passionately, with a kiss filled with lust and need. He smirked when Reid responded. He pulled back and his smirk grew wider as Reid whimpered at the loss.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm room. Care to join me?" Aaron said moving off of Reid and holding out his hand, hoping he would take it.

"With pleasure." Reid said grinning as he took Aaron's hand.

---

Reid woke up with a hangover from hell, and no memory of what had happened last night. He looked to his side and saw Aaron fast asleep next to him. He sighed and stroked Aaron's cheek lovingly. He may not of known what had happened, but he was with Aaron and thats all that mattered.

I still can't believe I wrote a story for this pairing. Poor Reid I made him a virgin. XD Was this good or bad? Thanks a bucnh for reading!! Please review!!


End file.
